


A Damn Boss

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom Peggy Carter, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mob Boss Peggy Carter, Nebulous Era, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Steve doesn't mind being a kept man.





	A Damn Boss

**Author's Note:**

> “Step one, accept she was a damn boss. Step two, hide all the knives, guns, and maybe the pillows, too.”  
> ― J.J. McAvoy, Ruthless People

Steve is reading when Jarvis appears in the library door.

"She wants to see you. Now."

Steve nods, carefully marking his place and following Jarvis down the hall.

"She's in her office." Jarvis hands him a high ball glass. "She'll be wanting this as well."

"You are a prince among men, Jarvis. Thank you."

Steve knocks on the office door, once, twice, three times in quick succession.

"Steve, darling, enter," comes the curt response. "And lock the door behind you."

Steve does as he's told, shivering when he finally sees Peggy in all her Peggy glory behind her massive desk. She's wearing black today, a tight black wiggle dress with cleavage for days.

"You called, boss?"

He catalogs her appearance, making note of her sagging up-do and disheveled makeup.

"I did. Tell me that's a drink."

Steve brings her the drink and waits for her to down half of it before attempting conversation.

"Rough day?"

"You could say that." Peggy downs the rest and puts the glass down, grabbing the front of his shirt instead. "I had some difficult business to take care of with one of my former employees."

Steve doesn't ask. It's better if he doesn't, for both of their sake.

"You're done for the evening now, right? You can come downstairs and I'll make you dinner, and we can relax?"

Peggy smiles, tight around the edges.

"My beautiful golden boy," She murmurs, tugging him down for a kiss. "You absolute darling."

Steve will never get tired of kissing Peggy. Never.

There's a knock on the door.

"Boss?"

Howard, fuck. Howard means more business.

Peggy releases Steve and gestures for him to open the door.

"What do you want?" She asks the moment the door closes behind her right-hand-man.

"It's the family. He was a scumbag, but his pay took care of his wife and kids. They're better off without him, but... I can't go tell his widow without having a backup plan, Pegs."

Peggy snaps her fingers and points to Steve's low stool, positioned beside her desk. Steve sits obediently, resting his head on her lap when she tugs his hair.

"I like Bess. Take whatever the useless fool would have earned for the next five years or so, and set up a trust. Monthly payments of however much she needs. Encourage her to get a job, but let her know I won't let her go homeless."

"Yes, Boss. Thank you, boss. Enjoy your evening." Howard winks. "Good seeing you, Steve."

Steve doesn't bother responding. He just waits for the heavy clunk-clink of the door shutting and latching.

"You're such a good person," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her knee.

Peggy's laugh is dry. "Around you, darling, I am."

She doesn't let him see the rough side of her business. Steve is perfectly fine with being a trophy husband.

"We still on for our week in DC? With at least two full days of doing tourist shit without work?"

"Of course we are. It's our anniversary trip, I never miss those." Peggy plays with his hair. "You're getting shaggy. You'll need a cut before DC."

"Just let me know how you want it," Steve says obediently.

"I always do." She goes quiet for long, indeterminable moments, and Steve drifts into a half-doze. Sitting at Peggy's feet is one of his favorite hobbies.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I brought you a present."

Steve doesn't bother protesting. She likes to spoil him, he likes to be spoiled, it's good all-around.

"What kind of present?" 

"A naughty one," Peggy says, accent thickening and sliding down Steve's spine with a shiver. "You'll like it."

"I always do."

... 

Peggy gets a call, which means Steve does not get his present. He ends up going to bed alone, only stirring when she slides in beside him around four in the morning.

"Handled?"

"Handled." Peggy wraps her arm around his waist and tucks her face against his shoulder. "Good night, my love."

Steve sleeps better now that she's home.

...

Steve wakes to Peggy's nails plucking at his nipples in turn, and he can't help but whine and press into it.

"Oh, sweet boy, did I wake you? I'm sorry, love, I just got so distracted by your pretty tits."

Her voice covers him like silk, and his hips jut forward in search of friction. She pinches even harder.

"Don't move."

"Yes, ma'am."

Peggy continues to play with his nipples, and Steve focuses on breathing and not humping the bed while she does.

"I've got work today, and I'm sending you with Howard to get Bess and the children moved, but none of that has to happen until after lunch," she purrs, sliding her hand down his abdomen to cup his cock. "Which means i have hours to play with you."

"I never did get my present," Steve mumbles, drifting between sleep and arousal in the best possible way.

"You'll definitely get it, beloved. But first, I want your mouth on me."

Steve rolls to face her and slides down under the covers to settle between her legs. Her fingers wind into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp deliciously when he does something she likes.

He's damn good at this after all these years.

"I have to go away for work this weekend, darling," she says between heavy breaths and soft moans. "I won't be long, but I can't avoid it. Some things even Howard can't handle."

"I'll miss you, but I understand." Steve slides two fingers into her and licks circles around her clit. "Welcome home sex is awesome, though."

"It is, isn't it? Especially when I get home from a complicated job." Peggy hooks one leg over his shoulder. "Quickly now, dear. I want to come once before I ride you into the bed."

"Yes ma'am." Steve redoubles his efforts, working every angle he knows until she clenches down on his fingers and comes, heel digging into his back.

He sits back, blankets falling away. Peggy nods toward the head of the bed, and Steve sits with his back against the headboard. She takes a moment to regain gross motor function before straddling him and sinking onto his cock.

"Fuuuck, boss." Steve kisses her. "You always feel so good on me."

"I know." She doesn't bother taking her time, not for this round. "Give me a hand, darling."

Steve moves on hand from her hip to between them. He angles so that she grinds against his fingers on the downstroke, seeking to push her over the edge in little time.

Her entire body locks up with her orgasm, dragging Steve over the edge with her.

**Author's Note:**

> *flings into the abyss and scuttles back into cave*


End file.
